Jacob Black: The Return
by state gem
Summary: What happens when Bella and the Cullens are gone and somehow, Victoria returns? A pack of werewolves, and a young college graduate must save Forks from utter destruction! JakexOC and rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
The Meeting**

**Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to the exciting world of none other than...Dun dun dun dun dun dun...Jacob Black!!! Yes, about 70 percent of Twilight readers are EdxBella (including me) but I decided to change my ways, and I am a JakexOC or JakexBella fan also! Woot! So...I would love to introduce to my new story...**

**JACOB BLACK: THE RETURN**

**Oooooh! What an exciting name! Now, this story is half Romance/half Adventure...so sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!!!!

* * *

**

He shuffled down the street, kicking a pebble or two out of his way with his bare feet. He looked up to see the park was not far away. The small swings swayed as the wind started to pick up. He walked over to the nearest bench, and planted his butt. Leaning back, he sighed, and the wind blew his long, black hair.

Jacob Black, the unnoticed werewolf, the six foot seven giant, sighed loudly once again. He hasn't done much except that since Bella left. Bella, the love of his life, his soul mate, was _married._ Figures. Jake pulled some hair of his face, and he shut his eyes. His hair slowly flew around his face, and all was quiet. Ahh, peace.

"Are you alright?"

He opened one of his dark eyes slowly. A young girl, maybe around the age of sixteen or seventeen, stared at him quizzically. She wore a long jacket, and a beanie hat. Her short, sandy blonde hair was covered easily by it, although a few strands found their way out. Jake half-smiled and he nodded.

"Do you want my coat?"

Jake could see the reason with her question. It was about forty degrees out here, and he was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He shook his head and rubbed his sleepy face. She smiled brightly, and sat next to him.

"My name's Karleigh, but you can call me Karr," she said, and extended a hand. He smiled again.

"Jake," he said, and grabbed her hand. She gasped when he did, for her hand was not used to the new heat. She regained her posture, and let her hand drop.

"So," she started out, "What exactly is a guy like you doing in a park in the middle of winter?"

He shrugged. Karr looked down at his hands, and a faint pink line ran down his palm. She stared at it for a few moments before curiousity took over again.

"How did you get that scar?"

Jake looked down at it, and his smile grew wider. "I was in the kitchen helping her dry the dishes and I grabbed the knife too hard when Bella told me…" He trailed off. There was a long pause. Finally, Karr broke the awkward silence.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me. Who was Bella?"

"My…A friend. You ask a lot of questions."

She nodded. "My major in college was journalism. Bella…she was very pretty, and clumsy." She gasped as soon as she said that. "Oh, crap. Man, me and my big mouth just can't keep quiet!"

"You knew Bella?"

Karr nodded. Reaching down to her purse, she pulled out her skull-shaped wallet. Grabbing a picture, she handed to Jake. He looked at it, and he bit down on his lip. It was Bella on a swing, and Karr was right behind her, making a face. Bella looked so happy, and it made Jake start to tremble. Why couldn't she have stayed like this?

"Are you okay?" Karr asked, surprised, and she placed a hand on his warm, trembling arm. Breathing deeply, Jake tried to focus on happier thoughts. There weren't very many happy thoughts that he could think of, but he stopped thinking of Bella, and pictured him when he was younger.

_Flashback_

_Jake and his sister, Rebecca, ran through the playground. Jacob jumped over the swing, and Rebecca threw it aside._

_"TAG, YOU'RE IT!"_

_Rebecca laughed as she hit Jacob on the back and he went flying into the sandbox. He sat up and spit out sand, laughing all the while. Then, he suddenly got back up, and he said:_

_"I'll get you for that!" And then the chase started all over again._

_End Flashback_

He slowly stopped shaking and looked over at Karr.

"H-how do you know Bella?"

"We were friends back in Phoenix. I decided to come and visit her, but her dad said she moved. Do you know where?"

Jake shook his head. Karr looked down at her hands, and she started to chew on her nails. Jake stared at her. She noticed this, and placed her hands in her lap.

"I wish. She's probably with that bloodsu-Edward."

"Edward?"

"Her _husband_."

"Husband?! But she's only nineteen! That idiot!"

"She had her reasons."

Karr gaped at Jake. He looked over at her. Then, he just realized what she thought he said. "Oh! No, not like that! She's smarter than to get pregnant!"

Karr let out a relieved sigh. Then, she shivered lightly. Jake put an arm around her, and pulled her in close. Even though she has only known him for about three minutes, she was quite comfortable. Jake closed his eyes, and yawned softly. Karr just kind of sat there awkwardly, and then scooted a little closer to him. She was starting to freeze in this weather, and just needed some type of heat.

"You're really warm," She said.

"Thanks."

Karr really liked this Jake. First, he was cute. Second, he was really sweet, somewhere deep down. She just needed to find his inner soft spot. She decided to make this as her little challenge.

"Do you want my number? I'm moving to Forks, so maybe we can hang out sometime." She said, and pulled her purse onto her lap. Jake looked over at her, and he smiled slightly.

"Sure."

* * *

**Author's Ending Note: This is the First Chapter of my second Twilight fic, and I really hope that you liked it!!! If you do, review. If you have any CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM please tell me. And please, if you are just reviewing to tell me that I am a terrible person or something...DON'T**

Thanks!  
state gem


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Return of a long lost Friend**

**Author's Note: Hey! Just wanted to say hi, and that I need some more reviews! Sadly, I only have one at the moment...but I have like 300 views. Hmm...lazy people...you need to review! Lol...enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

&&&&&&&  
Three months later

Karr skipped down the stairs to open the front door. She practically flung it open, and there stood Jake. She eagerly let him in, but stopped him for a quick peck on the lips. He smiled, and they headed into the living room. Karr had bought the Clearwater's home, for they were moving down to La Push. It was a good price, so why pass up the great deal?

"So what do you want to watch?" Karr asked, and Jake shrugged. She put it on the HBO Channel, and let the movie, The Hills Have Eyes 2, play. Karr sat on the couch, and Jake, right beside her. The opening credits came on, and Jake leaned on her shoulder.

Halfway through the movie, Jake had moved into a more comfortable position, and was sleeping soundly. Karr absentmindedly stroked his hair while staring at the TV. He snored loudly, and she smiled. She too yawned, and she shut her eyes.

As soon as the ending credits finished, there was a knock on the door. Karr jumped awake, and managed to get from under Jake's fat head and to the door. She opened the door and gasped. She tried to swallow as she stared at her best friend. It had been too long.

"Bells?"

Bella smiled back at Karr and it seemed as though she looked right through her.

"I heard that you had moved here, so I came to say hi."

Karr practically leaped over the metal frame to hug her. Bella hugged her back, and stopped breathing for the moment. She let go, and Bella calmed herself. In a blink of an eye, Edward was right behind her. Bella smiled as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"Oh, so you're Edward!" Karr cried, and he nodded. "I'm Karr."

"Nice to meet you and I must apologize for leaving so sudden. I have to go back to my mother."

"Okay, well nice to meet you!" He disappeared into the late afternoon. Karr then heard a loud thump, and heavy footsteps.

"Who is that?" Jake said in the background. He walked behind Karr, yawning and stretching, and his eyes widened. "Bella?"

Bella's face had turned to stone. She gaped at Jake, and Jake stared right back at her. Finally, Bella ran into the house, and squeezed Jake as tightly as possible. Karr smirked, and Jake hugged Bella back. As soon as he let go, Karr had her purse and shoes on her feet.

"I have to head over to the grocery store and pick up a few things. Behave," she said warningly, and Jake laughed. She leaned up to kiss Jake, and swiftly left the two friends to get reacquainted. Walking over to her garage, she unlocked her car. It was a four Cylinder, two point four Liter, one sixty-four HP Pontiac G6. She was a car freak just like Jake. Although she would rather buy junky cars and then fix them up, she and Jake like to make cars themselves also.

Karr pulled out of the drive, and sped down the street.

At the store, she overheard a few people talking about Bella.

"Did you hear that she's back?" One girl said, and she saw that girl, Jessica, from the other school. "I can't believe she was that stupid to come back. You know what happened between that Cullen kid, and the Indian."

"Yea, I know. That was bad. I knew that the Indian would be able to take him any day. He's so…huge! I mean he must be like seven foot!"

Karr couldn't take anymore of this gossip. Anything that she would hate more than liars, are gossipers. If you have information that is crucial to be spread, like someone that's sick, is fine. But romance gossip doesn't need to be spread across the town.

"You know, Kara told me that she saw Indian Boy tell her he loved her. And I'm not lying; she actually caught it on tape!"

"No way!"

Karr paid for her groceries, and then left the store eagerly. She sped home as fast as the speed limit would let her, and she parked her car in the garage. She walked back into the house to find Jake flipping through the channels, and Bella reading a magazine. They both looked up as she came in.

"Here," Jake said, and he took the groceries from her. He pulled out some bread and meat to make a sandwich. He just made it on the couch. Karr rolled her eyes, and said to him, "Clean that up when you're finished."

He gave her a lopsided grin, and she kissed his forehead. Suddenly, the sound of a loud car came screeching down the road. Bella took that as a sign to get up, and she looked over at Jake.

"I won't be back for a while, so please try to take care of yourself."

"I promise to do that if you don't manage to hurt yourself on the way back."

"Of course."

Bella walked up to hug Jake, and then she friendly kissed Karr on the cheek. She waved to them, and disappeared outside. Karr plopped herself next to Jake on the couch, and he munched on his sandwich. Suddenly, he stopped chewing and stared out into space. Karr noticed this unusual expression, and waved her hand in front of his face. He quickly snapped out of it, and glanced down at her.

"How about we go camping?" He said eagerly, and Karr just gaped at him.

"Camping?" She said, and his eyes went from normal to hopeful. She sighed. "Eh, why not?"

He gave her that large smile that she loved so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
She knows**

**Author's Note: HELLO! I missed this story. I haven't been working on this story as often or any of my others on here because I go on Quizilla now. But, don't worry...I'm still posting things on here too.

* * *

**

Karr and Jake had finally pitched a tent up in the middle of nowhere. Karr had no idea how far away from home she was since she fell asleep on the ride there. It was fairly cold, since it was only March, and Karr wore a large jacket. Jake, of course, wore only shorts.

"I'll be back. I forgot something," Jake said, and he touched the tip of Karr's nose. "Don't go anywhere while I'm gone."

She smiled, and kissed him once more on the lips. Quickly, he ran into the forest, and hopefully back to the car. Karr pulled out a book from her bag, and started to read quietly.

When it got so dark that she couldn't see the letters on the page, she gave up on reading and headed back to the tent. A small snap caused her head to whip around.

"Jake, is that you?" She asked nervously. She waited a few moments before heading back to the tent again.

That's when something large and fast threw her to the ground. She landed with a _"CRACK"_ knowing that she had broken her right leg. She cried out in pain.

"Well, that was _too_ easy," she heard a voice say. Opening her eyes, she saw a pale man with red eyes. He distinctly looked like an albino. He crept nearer, and Karr's sight became hazy. She knew that she was going to die, tonight.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a large beast jumped onto the albino, and he flew back. She heard the sound of bones tearing, and her vision suddenly went black.

"Karr? Karr? Can you hear me, honey?"

Karr opened her eyes to find Jake staring down at her, smiling slightly, but with a worried expression. He looked over at the other end of the tent, and she glanced too. There were three boys as tall as Jake was, and a pale man with a white coat.

"W-What happened?"

They all looked over at me. The man in the white coat smiled, and I was dazed for a moment.

"You fell down," Jake said softly, "and you broke your leg. Dr. Cullen was just making a cast."

And indeed he was. He looked up at Karr, and gave her another smile, then went back to his work. "We still have to set the leg. I gave you some morphine, so it won't hurt as terribly."

"Thank you," she said groggily, and the Dr. Cullen finished the cast mold. He kneeled next to her right leg, and grabbed it. Karr flinched, and Jake held her tighter.

"Ready, one…two…three!" He said, and he popped her leg back into place. **(A/n: No idea how to set a leg, so I put no detail.)** Karr cried out in pain and let the sobs come. Jake pulled her upright, and wrapped her in a hug. She sobbed and he held onto her, never letting go.

Dr. Cullen placed the cast on while she wept, and he quickly left. Out of the muffled sobs, Karr managed to get out, "I love you, Jake."

"I-I love you too, honey."

Jake and Karr sat there, and slowly, she fell asleep. He rubbed her arm soothingly and she nestled into his warm body. Still half-conscious, she listened to Jake and his friends.

**Karr's POV**

"Does she know what really happened?"

Whoa Whoa WOAH! Back that info up and park it! I was going to be fully awake for this conversation. I carefully listened to each person that spoke.

"No, I told her that she fell," Jake said, and he glanced down at me, who was still pretending to be asleep. "That vampire was just too easy to get rid of. Must've been a newborn."

One of the boys nodded in agreement.

"Do you think that Bella could have…?" One of the boys asked, but trailed off at the end.

"No! Bella would never bite anyone!" Jake said fiercely, "She may be a bloodsucker now, but she's still Bella deep down."

"I know that's what you want to think, but you can never be sure."

Suddenly, I felt the tent open, and a few figures stepped in. I heard the zipper close, and breathed in deeply. Jake quickly tensed up, and then somehow relaxed after that awkward state.

"Jake, we found this outside." I heard a small wail, and then silence. I quickly sat up, and gasped. I thought that they had killed someone. Jake looked over at me, and he pulled hair behind my ear.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"Oh, just a bad dream! Nothing to worry about!"

"You heard."

"I n-yes. What did you find?" I asked the boy who was carrying a small bundle.

"Wait, so…you're okay with it, me being a werewolf and all?"

"Jake," I said, and smiled slightly, "I would love you even if you weren't human. It doesn't matter to me."

Jake quickly glanced over at the boy with the bundle. "No!" He said suddenly and I jumped.

* * *

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think and review. Even if you absolutely hate this story...please tell me what I'm doing wrong...kay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Memories**

**God, it's been forever since I've posted something on here. So sorry for the long wait and I hoped you forgive me!!**

* * *

What's wrong?!" I asked alarmed. Jake looked down at me, and then back up at the bundle. The boy kneeled next to me to show what was in the blankets. I gasped silently, and touched the small baby's cheek. It was freezing.

"It was almost bitten by a red-haired vampire."

"No, she can't be back," Jake said, and I looked over at him.

"Who?"

"Victoria."

The boy handed me the baby, and I cradled it. She had pretty blue eyes and light blonde hair. It cried out softly, and I placed my finger at her mouth. She started sucking on it easily, but then pushed it away. I looked up to see that Jake and the boy, who's name was Sam, planning to find this, 'Victoria.'

"Umm, Jake?" I said, and he glanced over at me. "I think she's hungry. What do I do?"

"I don't know. I thought that you would; you're a girl!"

I glanced back down at the baby. She was starting to become agitated. Sighing, I looked back at him.

"How far are we from any city?"

"A few hundred miles, why?"

"We need formula. Do you think you could go get it?"

He nodded. I told him that we needed a ready-to-use formula, a bottle, and something to heat it. He nodded, and then he took off.

I cradled the baby in my arms, and it started to wail. I had three younger sisters and a brother, so I pretty much knew how to make up bottles. I was also used to the extremely annoying bawling.

"Can you please get it to shut up?" One of the younger ones said, and I sighed.

"It's not like I can magically make it be quiet. It needs food."

"Yea shut up, Quil!"

Sam then smacked Quil over the head. Suddenly, the baby became quiet. He looked back over at me.

"What's her name going to be?"

"Umm…" I thought about it for a moment. "Raelynn Hope."

"I like that name. So, you really don't care that Jake's a werewolf. Don't you worry that he might hurt you?" His face suddenly hardened.

I shook my head. "He may not be human, but he's not a monster."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Quil sniggered, and Sam glared at him. He suddenly became quiet. All that was heard was the sound of the baby whimpering. I tried to quiet it down again.

"You're really good with babies," another one said, and I looked up.

"I'm the oldest of five." They nodded.

It seemed like Jake had been gone for not five minutes, and he was back again. He held a bag and tossed it by my side. I pulled out the items. A can of formula, a bottle, and a can opener. I looked back up at him.

"What am I supposed to warm it with?" I asked, and he smiled. He spread his arms, and I shook my head. I quickly mixed the formula, and then I gave it to Jake. He warmed it up between his hands, and then handed it back to me.

I tested it out, and, surprisingly, it was warm enough. I placed it at Raelynn's mouth, and she took it eagerly. I smiled, and looked back up at the others. They were all staring at me with a 'look' in their eyes.

"What?" I said, and they turned away, well, with the exception of Jake. He stared deep into my eyes, and for a moment a memory flashed in my eyes. A memory that scared me. It was not one of mine…it was Jake's. I have no idea how that could've happened…but it did.

Memory

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too, Jake."

"You know what the worst thing is about me loving you?"

"Huh?"

"I imagined what it could be."

"What it might have been. Yeah, me too."

"But you have that bloodsucker, although I will always be here for you, no matter what."

"Well, thank you. But, you'll probably find someone for me to be jealous of."

"Even so, I will still love you."

End Memory

I gasped lightly. I've done it quite a lot over the past few hours.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and reached out for me. I looked over at him.

"You still love Bella, don't you?"

He swallowed hard, and the other boys stood up. They walked over to him, and Jake started to shake as he had three months ago. They placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Jake, try to calm down," Sam said, and Jake breathed in deeply. I scooted closer to him, and he opened his eyes.

"Karr, get away."

I ignored him, and I got extremely close. Closer than I wanted to. I held the baby in one arm, and then I rubbed my other hand on his hot cheek. He started to breathe more evenly, and he stopped shaking. I leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"…you okay now?"

Jake slowly nodded, and I backed off. Sitting upright with my bright yellow cast set straight with my other leg tucked in, I felt him move closer to me. I looked over to see him staring at the baby.

"She's very pretty," he said, and I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Do you want to hold her?"

I didn't let him respond, but I shifted the sleeping Raelynn lightly and handed her off to him. He stared down at her as she opened her big blue eyes. She yawned softly, and then her eyes closed again. Then, I noticed that Jake was humming.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Leave a little review if you want! P-P-Please??**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Oh Alice**

**Author's Note: Quizilla sucks now...that is all. XD**

Jake's POV

"Why don't you sing her to sleep?" I heard Karr ask. I glanced down at her, and she had closed her eyes.

"From underneath the trees, we watch the sky

Confusing stars for satellites

I never dreamed that you'd be mine

But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive." (A/n: Nickelback: If Everyone Cared)

I looked over to see that both were asleep. Even the guys had fallen asleep on the small cots that I had set up. I slowly leaned back, taking Karr with me, and she shifted positions. I closed my eyes, knowing that if Raelynn had moved an inch, I would jolt awake. I am, of course, a very light sleeper.

Breathing deeply, I felt my eyes droop and my head grow heavy. I soon passed out on the ground.

As soon as I had fallen asleep, it felt as though I had been woken up again. Karr had sat up and she was rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them. She smiled at me tiredly.

" 'Morning."

"Good morning. Did you just get up?"

She nodded. I looked down at Raelynn, and she was still sleeping peacefully. Her mouth was opened slightly, and I softly brushed her cheek. If only mom had been alive to see this. (A/n: Have you ever noticed that they have never talked about Jake's mother in the books? Weird…)

"Are we leaving anytime soon?"

I nodded. First, I wanted to show her something. Something that would blow her away. I placed Raelynn on one of the small cots, and Karr placed pillows around her. I jumped up, and grabbed Karr's arm. She shakily stood on her good leg, and I helped her wobble outside. She sat down on an uprooted tree, and I told her to wait.

She smiled at me, and then I ran straight into the forest.

Karr's POV

I sat on the tree, waiting for Jake to show me whatever it was he wanted to show me. My leg, underneath the cast started to itch. I couldn't reach it, and it was driving me crazy. Suddenly, I heard the ground shake. My head snapped up, and I looked around for whatever that could be.

Suddenly, a large reddish-brown wolf came into view. I gasped, and the wolf stopped. Then, I suddenly realized that it was Jake.

"Jake, is that you?"

The wolf's tongue flopped out and he seemed to smile, and I relaxed. He walked over to me, and sat right beside me. I carefully brought my hand out to his cheek. His black nose turned toward my hands, and his eyes closed.

"You…" I pointed out, "are the most handsome werewolf I've ever seen."

He opened his eyes only to roll them at me. I smiled once again, and then he stood up. He was massive compared to me. He motioned for me to hop on his back. Somehow, on one leg, I jumped up there without falling off. He immediately took off.

It felt as though the world was whizzing past me in a matter of moments. I thought that I could probably stop time if I wanted to, even if it wasn't possible. Suddenly, I felt Jake slow, and he then came to a complete and unexpected stop.

I jumped off to find only rock beneath my feet. I turned back to find that Jake had gone, so I perched myself on the ledge. Glancing cautiously over the edge, I saw a breathtaking view. It was absolutely gorgeous. There was a small lake with trees surrounding it. The lake seemed to give off a pinkish glow as the sun was starting to show over the trees.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

His voice made me jump. Jake sat next to me. He ran a hand through his long, black hair. I reached over to grab his arm, but he wrapped it around me first. He smiled slightly, and I leaned into his warm body. He looked down at the view sadly and rubbed my arm softly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, and he glanced down at me. A small smile showed on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You miss Bella, don't you?"

He nodded slowly, as if missing her was so terrible. I mean, he loved her, but I'm okay with it all. I sighed softly and I felt him shift underneath me. I looked up at him to find that he was very tensed up. Jake glanced into the small forest behind us.

"You," Jake said, and a young girl stepped out of the forest. She had black, short hair and very pale skin. She growled lightly, and took a step closer to us. Jake suddenly stood up, and another person came into view.

"Oh, damn it Alice! You know better than just to...OH!" It was a young boy, with golden hair and he, too had pale skin. Suddenly it fit into place…they were vampires.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am officially back for good. Never again will I abandon this site. Well, until this site decides to change to the point that no one can even tell what it is. eh hem **_like Quizilla_** eh hem...**

**Woo sorry, I have a cold. Please review!**

* * *

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
What the hell?!**

**Author's Note: Is it just me, or does no one ever review anymore??**

Unexpectedly, Alice jumped with such power, and landed on Jake. She and Jake rolled on the ground, and I jumped back in surprise. The boy, who I heard was Jasper from Alice, grabbed at her, and then managed to rip her off. My eyes just widened with shock as this rabid girl was thrashing around.

What was going on around here?

"Alice! We don't want a repeat of last year, do we?!" The boy, who I believe is Jasper, said, still holding her arms back.

Alice just glared back at Jasper. She finally spoke, letting herself go limper in his arms. He didn't let his guard drop though.

"You don't know what was going on! This mutt tried to steal Bella away from us! He tried to ruin our family by taking it apart one-by-one!" Alice then chuckled, "But Bella would never want a mongrel like him in her life, so she just dropped him to be with someone better."

"Alice," Jasper whispered, and she looked back at him. Suddenly, even I felt sorry for Jake. It made me feel sick even. Guilt, oh how everyone loathes it. I stood up, carefully, and hobbled over to Jake. He was staring out into (I guessed) space. I plopped myself next to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh, Jake. I'm so sorry." I said quietly. He just sighed softly, and leaned into me. He squeezed his eyes shut. Then, I was just suddenly blinded with rage. I jumped up to see Alice glaring at us. I hopped over to her, and I glared right back.

"What the fuck gave you the right to say those words?!" I yelled at Alice, and she stepped away from Jasper.

"Why should I care what you say? With your pathetic body, I could kill you in mere...oh...seconds!"

"Like I give a shit!" Man was I pissed off. "As long as I die knowing that Jake is fine, I would happily succumb to it!"

Alice looked absolutely infuriated. Her face was contorted, but surprising it wasn't red. "You think that you know what's going on, huh? Well, your lover almost killed my brother! You should have seen him then, and maybe you would have second thoughts about loving him."

"I don't really care about Edward and Jake right now! This is between you and me! Now tell me, why are you here?"

"That's none of your business, but I was..._hunting_."

I laughed darkly...man; I have never gotten this mad before. "Of course, you're just a leech like the one that broke my leg."

Alice's breath got heavy and ragged, and at the blink of an eye, she had grabbed me and sunk her teeth into my neck. Everything became extremely fuzzy. All I could feel was the pain throbbing in my neck.

"Karleigh!"

I heard Jake, but I couldn't open my eyelids. They were too tempted to make me fall asleep. Suddenly, I felt someone grab me. It wasn't Jake. He was too cold. Then, something pressed against my neck. It hurt, a lot.

"Uugggh," I said groggily, and I reached around for my surroundings. I quickly felt myself getting back to dreamland, and I gladly let it welcome me.

Man, what a day this has been...

"-and I think that all of the venom is gone. You have no idea how sorry I am for what happened. I still can't believe that Alice would do something like that."

"Bella, she broke the rule. That one rule that bound the treaty. You know that my brothers would be more than happy to rid of a few more...vampires."

"I know, so we are leaving in about an hour. We just have to get Jasper and Alice calmed down. When Jasper smelled that blood, he just took off. It would have been best, for he hasn't learned how to fully control himself."

I sat up and rubbed my head. It was pounding, and my eyes felt like staying closed. Somehow, I did open them, and I saw that I was in Jake's room. He had clothes strewn across the floor and there were a few CD's too.

"Jake," I said, and was surprised at how gravelly my voice sounded. He and Bella were sitting in chairs, and Jake stood up and he walked over to the bed. He sat near my legs. I grabbed his hand, and he smiled at me. I glanced over at Bella, who was acting as if she was staring at a picture on the wall.

"Jake, I was wondering if I could talk to Bella, alone."

"Sure, honey. I'll just be downstairs. Call me if you need me."

I nodded and he left the room. Bella looked around the room once more, as if she could somehow stop the conversation I knew that we were going to hold. She finally sighed, and walked over to me. I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

* * *

"So," I started out. This was going to be a long day. "When were you going to tell me that you were a vampire?"

* * *

**Author's Note: You see that little purple button over there? Yes? Well, just click it and write a tiny phrase about how you feel about the story. If you hate it...review. Tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it.**

**And if you love it...THANKS!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
What the hell was that?!**

**Author's Note: Oh for the love of skittles I finally updated this story. Yes, it's been a while, but I haven't stopped writing it. I actually have about ten more chapters after this...yeppers.**

* * *

"Oh, that."

"Yes. That is kind of a need-to-know thing. I can't have a best friend that keeps secrets from me. It like, goes against everything we stand for!" I smiled lightly, but Bella just glanced at the ground. "So, when did you…change?"

"About a year ago."

"Oh, and who umm...well...did it?" I tried to word myself carefully as to not upset Bella. I mean, she was a vampire for Pete's sake!

"Edward." Oh...so he's one of them too. I get it now.

"Oh, okay."

We sat there in silence a little longer. Then, suddenly, Bella just burst out laughing. I stared at her in complete confusion.

"What?"

" Do you" –snort- " remember that video that we watched when we were around thirteen?"

"What video?"

"You know, the one with the man dressed up as an old woman that was in a book club. Do you remember what I'm talking about?"

I shook my head again. Actually, I did remember it, but I wanted her to stay happy as long as possible. It was a really stupid video.

"You know, where she said, 'Have you ever been cut at the ankle with a blade?' And she also said something like, 'He looked like a shriveled up pony.'"

"Oh, yeah! That was the funniest video that I have ever seen in my life!"

"Yeah, that was when we had decided that no matter what happened after school, we would always be friends."

I looked down at my hands sadly, and swallowed hard.

"You know, Bella, we will always be friends no matter what."

"Yeah, and I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time."

"What?" Now, she had me intrigued.

"I…" Bella then suddenly disappeared. I sat there and suddenly some thing burst through the window. I screamed as loud as I could. I felt as though I blacked out and suddenly, the creature stopped moving. He came close to me and whispered in my ear:

"I want you." Okay, at this point I was about ready to just kill myself. I am so sick and tired of these freaking monsters trying to kill me. I mean, how freaking important am I to them?!

He grabbed my wrist, and flung me up into the air. He looked at me in a curious way, and then flung me across the room. I hit the wall and sank to the floor.

"Jake," I whispered, but he never came. That thing came back over to me, and he smelled my hand. I slapped him, and he slapped me back. He started to laugh, and I could feel blood forming in my mouth. Suddenly, he was pulled from me, and I took a deep breath.

I felt arms wrap around me. Bella was carrying me, and suddenly, we were downstairs. What Bella doesn't know was what that monster said to me. I couldn't even tell what that thing was.

That thing was in the shape of a man. It had clumps of red hair spread across its body. His black eyes flashed with hunger as he passed my way. What I think I'll never forget is the way he looked like my father. The way that he moved, it was just…like him.

"Karr, honey, are you alright? Oh God, don't ever scare me like that again." I heard Jake say, and I snapped out of my daze. I tried to speak, but my lips wouldn't move. "Bella, what was in there?"

"It was a vamp-wolf."

"A...what?"

"When a werewolf is bitten by us when they are in their human form, the genetic DNA fuses together causing a vamp-wolf to be created. They aren't always like that…only when they are triggered by complete depression."

"Dad," I whispered finally, and turned back to Jake's bedroom to see his window broken.

"What's that?"

I looked back at them, and I started trembling. I realized that I was in Jake's arms when I decided to fall limp.

"I'll put her on the couch," I heard Jake say.

"NO!" I yelled out, and he looked down at me. I had no idea what I was saying. Suddenly, it felt like I was with him again.

Jake's POV

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! NO!" Karr yelled out, and I looked down at her. Her eyes were wide open, and she was shaking terribly. It nearly scared me shitless and I tried to calm her, but she wouldn't stop.

"Karr, what's wrong?"

"No dad! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She was sobbing now. I looked up to find that Bella was gone. I looked around, but she was nowhere in sight.

"NO!" I turned back to Karr, and I pulled her in close. The door flew open and Billy wheeled in with Charlie right behind them, looking terrified.

"What's wrong, I thought I heard a scream!" Billy said, and he looked down at Karr. She had a bloody nose from when the vamp-wolf flung her across the room. Billy then glared up at me.

"What did you do?!"

"It wasn't me! Can we please talk about this later?" I said, looking up at Charlie. Billy noticed this and he nodded. He wheeled closer to me, and then turned back to Charlie.

"Charlie, I must apologize, but I was wondering if I could have some time with my son."

"Oh, sure! I'll just head on back any way."

"Thank you."

As soon as Charlie left, I walked over to the couch and laid Karr down, who had fallen asleep after her little outrage.

"Jacob, what happened?"

"I was downstairs, and Bella was with Karr when-"

"Wait, Bella was here?"

"Yes, but she had to be here. Karr would have died without Bella!"

"Fine. Continue with your story."

I took a deep breath and explained everything that happened to him in the calmest voice I have ever heard. He listened carefully and nodded his head occasionally. I finally finished when he decided to wheel over to Karr. I followed him and stroked Karr's forehead.

"You say it was a vamp-wolf?"

I nodded, and he looked her over. I guessed that he was checking for bite marks. Damn, if he bit her, I will personally rip him to shreds.

* * *

**Author's Note: I would really like a total of 8 reviews before my next update...it would really make my day. And I have some sour skittles if you want any. They're yummy...and painful!**


End file.
